The present invention relates to magnetoresistive (MR) sensors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a magnetoresistive sensor having improved stability during operation.
Magnetic storage systems are used to store information in a magnetic format for subsequent retrieval. Various technologies are available for reading back the stored information. One promising technology is the use of a magnetoresistive sensor for such read back.
Magnetoresistive sensors are responsive with a change in resistivity caused by the presence of magnetic fields and are increasingly being employed as read back elements in the heads of magnetic disc drives. They are particularly advantageous because the change in resistivity is independent of disc speed and depends only on the magnetic flux. Further, the sensor output is easily scaled by adjusting the sense current.
Magnetoresistive sensors typically comprise a thin strip of ferromagnetic material such as NiFe magnetized along an easy axis of low coercivity. The strip is mounted in the head such that the easy axis is transverse to the direction of disc rotation and parallel to the plane of the disc. Magnetic flux from the disc surface causes rotation of the magnetization vector of the strip, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity. A sense current is passed through the thin strip and the magnetic flux can be detected by measuring the change in voltage across the element as a result of the changing resistivity.
One problem encountered with magnetoresistive sensors is Barkhausen noise which is caused by an irreversible motion of magnetic domains in the presence of an applied field, i.e., coherent rotation of the magnetization vector is non uniform and suppressed, and depends upon domain wall behavior. Barkhausen noise generated in the magnetoresistive element may be eliminated by creating a single magnetic domain in the sense current region of the magnetoresistive strip. Reduction of such Barkhausen noise generated in the magnetoresistive element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,480 entitled DOUBLE-GAP MAGNETORESISTIVE HEAD HAVING AN ELONGATED CENTRAL WRITE/SHIELD POLE COMPLETELY SHIELDING THE MAGNETORESISTIVE SENSOR STRIP IN THE READ GAP which was issued Feb. 7, 1989 to Mowry.